The Crossover
by writer168
Summary: Naruto. Kuroshitsuji. Shingeki no Kyojin. Three anime bunched into the world of Ouran High School Host Club. ... Oh yeah. I went there.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan. I do not own Black Butler. I do not own Naruto. I do not own the universe of Ouran.**

Haruno Sakura was hunched over her desk, her hand moving in fluid motions, the paper she was working on completely obscured by by a curtain of long, petal-pink hair. She flinched when the door opened and familiar voices filled the room. She looked up to see a blonde and a redhead strut up to her desk.

"Hello Sakura," Ino, the blonde, greeted sweetly, "Did you enjoy autumn vacation?"

She slowly looked up to those pools of cruel, mocking blue. Ino hadn't bothered her earlier this week, but why now? Why Thursday? The whole classroom grew quiet and watched as the scene went on.

"H-Hai, I-Ino-sama..."

Ino grabbed a fisfull of pink hair and forced Sakura to her feet. She let out a cry of pain as she felt her classmate's manicured nail dig into her scalp.

"What did I stay about _stuttering_, commoner?!"

Commoner. That label had followed Sakura her entire school life in the prestigious St. Lobelia Girl's Academy. Why? Because she was a scholarship student and she wasn't like all the other damn rich kids. She didn't have a wealthy upbringing like everyone else at the private school. All Sakura had was smarts, and apparently at Lobelia, it was unacceptable. Ino suddenly smirked and dropped the clump of hair.

"Well, it seems that you need to be taught a lesson." smiled Ino, "Karin!"

The redhead grinned and pushed up her glasses.

"Hai?"

"Hand me a pair of scissors, please."

Karin was overly pleased to do as she was told. She handed Ino a large pair of blue scissors. The blonde then forced Sakura into her seat and mockingly stroked the long locks that felt like silk beneath her fingers.

_Snip._

_Snip. _

_Snip._

Sakura felt the burning stares of the other students. The teacher could only watch helplessly from the sidelines. Like commoners, they were subject to the same treatment from their incredibly wealthy students, but didn't receive such disrespect. It was times like these when Sakura wished she hadn't enrolled in this school. But this was Lobelia. This was one of two schools that guaranteed her as pot in her dream college, and an opportunity like this would never come up again.

So, Sakura sat there and endured for what felt like years. When the scissors had been set on the desk, her waist long hair had been reduced to some choppy layer thing that reached about an inch above her shoulders.

"Ino-sama, you've made her look like a mangy dog that wanders the streets."

"That's an improvement."

Sakura's face darkened further in shame. And, just to top everything off, ice cold water had been thrown over her head.

"That's enough, Ino!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder to see the student body president, Sabaku Temari, stand up from her desk. She walked up to the shivering student and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Can you stand?" she questioned softly. Sakura nodded jerkily and stood. Ino fumed and glowered.

"What do you think you're doing, Temari?! That stupide commoner is mine to deal with, not yours!" she hissed. Temari scoffed and three her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"She's a human being and definitely doesn't belong to the likes of you."

"You're playing a dangerous game in dealing with me!"

"Please. You're as dangerous as a kitten drowning in a pool."

Temari led Sakura out, leaving Ino to release her rage on the other students. The rosette didn't know what to make of any of this and was stunned to absolute silence. When she finally found her voice, they were in the locker room.

"T-Temari-san... wh-why did you h-he-help me?"

The president thought for a while before shrugging and pulling out a spare uniform from her locker.

"I'm not sure why. But after today, she's gone way too far." she said, "I've been with that horrid personality even since pre-school and I've never seen her get as riled up as she is now. I don't know what makes her so obliged to torment you, but I'm not going to stand for it. Here, change into this uniform. I'm pretty sure it fits."

"T-Temari-san..."

The president turned around.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"Sakura, are you sure that you don't need a ride home?" Temari questioned. Ino had left the minute Temari took Sakura away. The threat was gone for now, but that didn't mean she was completely safe.

"I-It's alright! Really! I ne-need to g-get my little brother fr-from school anyw-ways." assured Sakura.

"Are you positive?"

"U-Un!"

Temari smiled and tossled Sakura's hair before sliding into the backseat of a sleek, red car and allowing her chauffer to drive her off. The rosette watched it leave before walking the opposite direction.

"Nee-san?! What happened to your hair?!" a twelve year old exclaimed. He and Sakura were walking away from the middle school building at Ouran. Sakura played with the short strands of her hair before offering a small smile.

"I-It's nothing, Ciel-kun. I was working on a project and accidently cut off some hair. Since s-some of it was cut off, I decided t-to cut the rest off."

Ciel himself was far from convinced, but he let it go as he rubbed the bandage over his right eye.

"Fine." he sighed, defeated, "I know you aren't the type to lie, so this time I'll let it be. But our nii-sans are going to worry about it more than I am, all three of them will get on your case."

The two chatted about this and that until a black car came up beside them. The backseat window rolled down, making a beautiful, blue-haired teen visible. Ciel recognized her yellow dress as the uniform from Ouran.

"Haruno Sakura?" she questioned, her voice light and soothing. The rosette nodded slowly and stepped in front of her brother to shield him from view.

"My name is Ame Konan, and I'm a close friend of Temari's. She told me what happened at school today and what Ino had done to you. Are you alright?"

Ciel shot his nee-san a look which she ignored.

"I-I'm alright, Ko-Konan-san."

"If you say so. Goodbye then, it was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope we meet again soon."

Konan waved before the chauffer drove down the street. When the car was out of their line of sight, Ciel whipped around and glared at his sister.

"Ino?! Yamanaka Ino?! She did that to you?!"

"Ciel-kun... please d-don't tell anyone."

He stared at her incredulously.

"Why not?! She's doing that to you at school... How long has this been going on?!" he demanded. Sakura looked away.

"Since I got to Lobelia." she whispered. Ciel's lone eye widened. Ever since she was his age, she was getting bullied? "Please, Ciel-kun. don't tell anyone. Especially our nii-sans."

He was about to retort when he saw the look on her face. If was solemn and fearful with her lips pulled into a frown. Her eyes, that shined like emerald crystals, begged and pleaded at him. He clenched his fists tightly.

"My lips are sealed, nee-san. I promise."

She brought him in for a tight hug before they continued to walk home. Twently minutes later, they came upon Shinganshina Lane, house number 012601. They were surprised to see two cars and a motorcycle in the driveway. All three of them were home. Early. The sibling exchanged looks.

"You have to make that alibi more believable." said Ciel as he fumbled around his bookbag. Finally, he pulled out a slim, silver key and unlocked the door.

"We're home." Sakura called. Her and Ciel slipped off their shoes and walked into the kitchen. Their eldest brother was cutting vegetables on the granite island.

"Ah- welcome back Sakura-chan, Ciel-kun. How was school?"

He hadn't looked up from his cooking.

"Fine," Ciel shrugged, "What about you, nii-san? Why are all of you home so early?"

Sebastian chuckled and turned around to slide the vegetables into a frying pan.

"We received five rookies in the office today. They told your brother and I to leave for the day to give them the sense that the job would be easy. Tommorow, though, we'll surprise them and probably ruin their lives. As for Mr. Lawer, he's free today."

"Was that Grell-san's idea or yours?"

"Undertaker gave the kind suggestion."

When he finally turned around, hiss magenta eyes grew twice their normal size. Sebastian stared at his little sister blankly, and she fidgeted slightly under his gaze.

"A-Ano... is there so-somethiing wrong, nii-san?"

He said nothing as he walked to the basement door and called for someone. A silver-haired man jogged up, took one look at Sakura, and paused. He opened his mouth, closed it, then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hidan, do you see something different here?" Sebastian questioned as he crossed his arms. Hidan stared for a few seconds.

"Where the hell is your hair?!" he yelled. Suddenly, a door slammed and someone glared at them from the upstairs railing.

"Can you keep it the fuck down?! I'm trying to..."

The man's voice trailed off as he pinned his gaze on the anxious sixteen year old. He vaulted over the railing and landed square in front of Sakura.

"L-Levi-nii?"

"Why's your hair like that, brat?"

Ciel took a seat on the couch and waited.

"W-Well you see... When Ciel-kun a-and I were walking home f-from school, a kid stuck g-gum in my hair. And since gum's r-really hard to get out of hair. I-I cut it off even when Ciel-kun t-told me not too."

The boy swept his gray blue hair out of his face and snorted quietly at the ridiculous exucse. But, as ridiculous as it sounded, the three relaxed instantly. Hidan tossled her hair and took a seat beside Ciel, and Sebastian flicked her nose.

"You should've let me cut your hair," he chastised, "I'm particularly good at that kind of thing."

Levi muttered something about his older brother's extensive array of 'impressive but un-fucking-necessary' talents while walking into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea.

"I didn't know you could cut hair." mumbled Sakura as she watched Sebastian turn off the stove and pull out a hairstyling belt from one of the kitchen drawers. He smiled at her.

"If I couldn't do this much, what kind of older brother would I be?"


	2. Glimpse

The following morning, Ciel and Sakura left at the usual time. Hidan, Sebastian, and Levi were gathered around the dining table in some sort of deep discussion.

"...What? Are you shitting me? She wouldn't lie to us like that."

"It's the probability of the possibility. We can't be too careful."

"Hey stretch, what about the pipsqueak? You're forgetting about him too."

Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, I know. Among other things... Levi, has anything noteworthy happened at work?"

Levi took a sip of coffee.

"The firm was introduced to the shitty brats at your station. Other than that, nothing." he replied. Hidan groaned and leaned back into his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know I'm not the usual fucker that throws this question ou there, but are we doing the right thing? Or even allowed to do this?"

Sebastian massaged his temple, unsure of the answer himself. Levi, though, had downed his coffee and stood to get another cup.

"The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."

* * *

><p>The two stood in front of Ouran. The students had yet to start piling up at the gates, and maybe one or two high schoolers had been about the campus. Today was Friday, thank god, and they had the weekend to break free of school. Before Ciel went into the junior high building, he turned to his sister.<p>

"I want you to be careful at school today. You're not going to get hurt, and you're not going to stand for it, understand?"

Sakura smiled.

"I-I'll do my best, Ciel-kun. H-Have a good day at school."

She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving her little brother to wander off to the abandoned music room before school started. Ten minutes later, Sakura arrived at Lobelia to see the president leaning against the school's giant silver gates.

"Ah, Sakura. I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Te-Temari-s-san!" she sputtered. She was so surprised to see Temari there that all the other words that came out were incoherent babble. The blonde let out an unrestrained laugh and lightly whacked the first year's head.

"Calm down, it's not like I confessed to you or anything." teased Temari. Sakura's face flushed a light pink, causing the president to laugh even harder.

"You're so fun to tease. Come one, let's go to the student council room. We can talk there."

Ciel sat at his desk with his chin propped up and his gaze glued to the window. He ignored whatever his English teacher was lecturing on about. He was already proficient in the language, so there was no need to keep listening about what he already knew. Overall, school didn't matter right now. Right now, he was more concerned about his sister. Lobelia was a good school and was in the triangle of schools in that region of Japan.

Ouran was one of them, and Stohess Boy's Academy was the other. Ciel imagined that Sakura could always transfer to Ouran, but he had a feeling that Ino still wouldn't leave her alone after that. And besides, a hefty percentage of students at the triangle schools were rich kids who didn't know what it was like in the real world.

"Psst!"

The boy looked to his right at his self-proclaimed best friend.

"What do you want, Alois?"

Alois Trancy was a German transfer student sent to study in Japan until he graduated. The minute he saw Ciel walking in the halls and realized that he was a 'commoner', he stuck to him like a rabid fangirl. Ciel wasn't ecstatic with the development of 'Elizabeth Number Two', but he knew that they wouldn't leave him alone regardless.

"You've been zoning out a whole lot today. What are you thinking about?" Alois whispered.

"Ahem. Trancy, Haruno. Is there something you two want to share with the rest of the class?"

They sat up straight.

"Nothing, Iruka-sensei."

* * *

><p>"Armin! Mikasa! Go clean up the interrogation room!"<p>

Armin scurried out of his desk and bolted towards the room, Mikasa following after at a leisurely pace. Sebastian turned around and stared over the rest of the Faustian Special Police.

"Where's Eren and Jean?"

At that moment, the aforementioned ran away from the Intelligence office and collided with Armin. Hidan and Ibiki's laughter rang out as they watched the three boys try to disentangle themselves.

"Aw, Sebas-chan, are you overworking yourself?"

Sebastian directed his glare to his left at the flamboyant redhead that had taken to clinging onto his arm.

"You will address me as 'Chief', Grell."

"Oya oya, don't be so tense! Why don't I give you a nice shoulder massage~?"

The back of Sebastian's fist met Grell's face.

With a deep sigh, he turned around and held out some files to Annie, the last of the 104th Training Recruits that had been assigned to the Special Police.

"Take this to Undertaker, please. I'm afraid you're the only one physically and mentally capable at the moment.

* * *

><p>Levi. Was. Mortified.<p>

It all started the day before when Hanji suggested to (forced) the rest of Sina Law Firm to bring a home made bento to work for lunch. There was absolutely no say against it, so him, Erwin, Petra, Erd, and Lau did as they were told. Lunch had gone by relatively normal, that is, until Levi decided to open his bento box.

Hanji lost it.

Everything inside was made to be frilly with the word 'shorty' artistically decorated onto the rice. Levi then remembered the night before when Ciel had offered to make the bento for him. The boy had also worn a smug loked before he left for school, and know he knew why. A cloud of rage enveloped the man as his eyes burned with lust for revenge.

"I'm gonna murder that shitty brat..." he growled. Erwin turned to him curiously.

"Brat? So you weren't the one who made this?"

"Of course not! Who the fuck do you think I am, Might Gai?!"

Might Gai was a very... energetic fitness instructor they'd sometimes see on TV.

"So, who was the one that made it? I've always thought you live alone." said Petra as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"My youngest brother."

The room grew silent.

The rest of the day, Levi blocked out all questions and demands from his nosy, annoying co-workers. He finally found some quiet at his desk when everyone decided to take a fifteen minute break. Lazyasses.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Levi took out his phone and furrowed his brow. A text? At this time of day?

_I'm going to be home a bit late today. I'm staying after school for some work, so don't worry. -Sakura_

"Ooo! Who's that text from, Levi?! Who's it from?!"

"None of you goddamn business, shitty glasses."


	3. Friends?

"Hurry up, Sakura. Konan's waiting."

Sakura clutched her bag to her chest and trotted next to Temari. The president thought that it woud be a great idea to get closer to this petite, pink student. She didn't know why, but something about the girl drew her in. Temari felt that she needed to befriend this shy, soft-spoken commoner.

"S-So, is it just Konan-s-san we're meeting up w-with?" Sakura questioned.

"Well... no. Unfortunately, I had to pick up some baggage, so you get to meet up with my stupid brother and my younger brother's idiot friend." she replied. Sakura followed behind the blonde through the grand hallways of Lobelia until they found the glass greenhouse at the back of the school.

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

"E-Excuse me, Temari-san! I h-have to take a call."

"Go ahead, I'll wait for you inside."

Only when Temari entered the greenhouse did Sakura answer the phone.

"Nii-san?"

_'Hey, Saku-chan. I got your text earlier and just wanted to make sure you were alright.'_

"I-I'm completely fine, Hidan-nii. I'm with my friends."

_'... You have friends?'_

"Hidan-nii!"

His loud laughter rang out through the phone.

_'Kidding. Loosen up, shortstack. I'm just messin' with you. Oh, hold up.'_

There were a few murmurs on the other end before she heard her other brother's voice.

_'Hello, Sakura-chan.'_

"Hi, Sebastian-nii."

_'Will you make it in time for dinner or should I leave a plate for you in the microwave?'_

"Ano... I'm not sure what time I'll get home, s-so..."

_'I'll leave a plate for you then.'_

"Okay. W-What time do you want me to b-be home?"

_'Well, it's a Friday. After you finish whatever work you need to do, go ahead and hang out with your friends. I'll extend your curfew to eleven.'_

"E-Eh?! Re-Really?!"

_'Of course. I- __**ELEVEN?! LEVI'S GONNA SKIN YOUR PALE ASS!**__ Levi's going to have to deal with it.'_

"Nii-san, I don't think I'm going to stay o-out for that long."

_'I'm just leaving the time open to possibilities. I know you're a good girl so I don't have to worry.'_

A thump was heard in the background, followed by a long string of curses. Sebastian sighed.

_'Unfortunately, there are still idiots I have to deal with here. Have fun, Sakura-chan.'_

There were a few more muffled words before she heard Hidan's voice once more.

_'That bastard's out of his fucking mind. Anyways, don't stay out too late, 'kay?'_

"I won't, I promise. See y-you later, nii-san."

_'Later, kiddo.'_

Sakura slipped the phone into her bag and pushed open the gold-lined glass doors that led into the greenhouse. She was amazed at the numerous flowers that hung down in nearly every color imaginable. In the center of these beautiful plants were a set of couches with a gold coffee table. Konan, still in her Ouran uniform, talked with Temari, while two boys whome Sakura didn't recognize argued with eachother. The blonde boy saw her first. His azure eyes lit up and a wide grin stretched over his face. He jumped up from his seat, then ran up to Sakura.

"You're Haruno Sakura, right?!"

She nodded meekly.

"I'm Namikaze Naruto and you're extremely pretty, dattebayo! Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

The girl flushed a deep red before the second boy bonked Naruto's head and dragged him away by the back of the collar. When he had been carelessly tossed aside, the boy turned back around and smiled.

"Please excuse him; he was born with half a brain. I'm Sabaku Kankuro." he introduced, "Both Naruto and I are from Stohess Academy. I'm in Suna House and the idiot's the leader of Konoha, unfortunately."

Stohess was an all boy's academy that was separated into three houses: Konoha- the green house, Suna- the red house, and Oto- the blue house. Besides there being different houses and color-coded uniforms, the school was the same as Ouran and Lobelia. Full of damn rich kids. Sakura could guarantee that there were no scholarship students attending Stohess at the moment.

Kankuro led her to one of the couches, making sure to setp on Naruto, and sat down beside her. Completely ignoring the knocked out blonde, Temari turned and grinned at her fellow classmate.

"So, Sakura. I heard that you have a little brother that goes to Ouran. Is that true?" she asked.

"H-Hai. He's a se-second year in middle school and als-so a scholarship student."

"I want to meet Sakura-chan's brother!" Naruto exclaimed. He pried himself off of the floor and took the vacant seat next to the rosette, "I bet he's kind and sweet just like you, dattebayo!"

Sakura blushed again. Though, she had to disagree with the statement about Ciel. The boy had made it clear over and over again that he was not a kind person. To be blund, Ciel was the type of person who would win no matte how dirty the tactics. And the reason he had turned this way could only be because of_ that_ year...

"Sakura, do you have any other siblings?" Konan questioned.

"Mm. I h-have three older brothers."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"I d-don't have any."

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

It was going to be a long day, but Sakura didn't mind.

"A fashion show." Sebastian repeated. "You want to go to a fashion show. Ciel-kun, is there something you want to tell me?"

Ciel scowled.

"I have NOT decided to play for the other team if that's what you're implying, nii-san. Alois and Elizabeth want to go, and if I don't, they threatened to shove me in a dress and toss me over to the nearest group of guys."

The black-haired man chuckled and leaned against the island in the kitchen.

"I never thought I'd see the day where my cute little brother panies if his masculinity is at stake."

"They showed me the dress. A pink victorian syle lolita? I think not." said Ciel. Sebastian chuckled and waved his had.

"You can go. Hidan can take you there."

The boy nodded and walked out of the room. Magenta eyes trailed after him, sad and wondering. Sebastian remembered when Ciel was just six year old. The boy always had on a smile despite having asthma. He had been a friendly, social child to family and strangers alike. When Sebastian or any of his brothers would come and visit, Ciel would run up and jump into their arms.

Now, at twelve years old, there were no more cheerful smiles or a friendly, innocent boy. There was a boy who held his head up high and gazed at the world like it was full of nothing but hatred and despair.

Of course, it was only Sebastian's opinion.

But he hoped Ciel wouldn't be like this forever. He didn't want to go through another Levi incident. Then again, how could he ever change his younger brother? He didn't know him any more._ He didn't even know what was under that eyepatch._ Sebastian sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and went to prepare dinner.

It was 10:00 pm when the front door opened and Sakura slunk in silently. She was sure that she was absolutely quiet as she hung up her jacket and took off her shoes. Then the lights went on.

"Sup, brat."

"L-Levi-nii!"

Levi was laying down on the couch with his legs crossed and his arms folded behind his head. His gray eyes were half-lidded as he stared at his little sister. He swung a leg off the couch and stood up.

"Did you have fun?" he questioned. Levi walked up to the girl, his arms folded across his chest. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto, Kankuro, Temari, and Konan were extremely kind to her and they were fun to talk to. They were especially intrigued with 'commoner' things like instant coffee and instant ramen. They of course hadn't heard of such things before, and one day, they all vowed to go on a trip out into the city.

"Is that so?" Levi mused, "Did you make friends?"

"U-Un!"

His lips quirked upwards, and he patted Sakura on the head.

"Good. I'm going to bed now- Sebastian left your dinner in the microwave if you still want it. Night, brat."

Levi quietly crawled up the stairs and soon disappeared into his room. Sakura exhaled while walking into the kitchen for her food. Had he really waited up for her? He did't need to.

Bzzt. Bzzt.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

_Sakura-chan! Did u get home alright? -Naruto_

_I'm fine Naruto. Nothing happened on the way back. -Sakura_

_Mou, u shoulda let me take u home! Anyway, sweet dreams! See u Monday! -Naruto_

Sakura was about to put her phone away before it vibrated again.

_Are you free tomorrow? -Konan_

She thought about it. Levi had to go in for a case that day. Sebastian had a meeting, Hidan was going drinking with his buddy Zetsu, and Ciel was going to a fashion show with Alois and Elizabeth. A fashion show.

_I'm free. Why? -Sakura_

_I want to introduce you to some people at Ouran. It's good if you get to meet them- I'm sure they'll adore you. You're adorable after all. ;D -Konan_

She flushed.

_I... um... -Sakura_

_Haha. I'll see you at KonRon cafe at 11. Goodnight. :) -Konan_

_Goodnight. -Sakura_


	4. KonRon and the Fashion Show

"Where's Ciel-kuuun?" Elizabeth pouted as she stood outside a building, "He's fifteen minutes late!"

"Well he better get here in the next five minutes because I am NOT missing the Noah's Ark Circus opening show!" Alois huffed. Seconds later, a red motorcycle skidded to a stop. The driver was a sliver-haired man with bright magenta eyes chewing noiselessly on a piece of gum. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. The person behind him had on a dark gray helmet, black jeans, and a striped blue hoodie. Alois and Elizabeth gaped when the passenger was revealed to be Ciel.

Ciel tossed the helmet to Hidan.

"call me when you're about to leave from the_ fashion show_."

"Shut up, idiot!" Ciel growled. Hidan chuckled and sped away. When his form was out of sight, Alois jumped on the boy.

"Ciel-kun, who in the world was that guy?" he questioned loudly, " He's totally badboy material!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and pulled away from the clingly blonde. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked forward.

"Does it matter? Look, I want to get this fashion show up and over with. Either actually attend or let me leave." he said. Alois grabbed one arm, Elizabeth grabbed the other, and they both dragged Ciel to his inevitable doom.

KonRon is a very popular hangout for the upper class. It was a chinese-style cafe with authentic food and a fantastic selection of tea and deserts. Red, gold, and green decorated the shop inside and out. Sakura was very familiar with the place, seeing as that the owner was also an investigator at Sina Law Firm. Not only that, but he was also a well-known figure in the underground.

The teen entered the cafe clad in dark jeans, a red long sleeve sweater, and a white scarf. Konan saw her from the second floor and waved at her. From was Sakura could see, there were three other people, Sakura quickly treaded up the red marble staircase and sat down at Konan's table.

"I'm so glad that you could make it!" Konan exclaimed, "I was afraid that you weren't going to come!"

Sakura returned the greeting with a shy smile.

"Sorry t-that I'm a bit l-late, my br-brother asked for a favor." she said. One boy sprang up and grinned at her. His hair was black with orange highlights and his eyes were a giddy obsidian.

"You're not late at all Haruno-chaaan~! My name's Tobi, but you can call me Tobi!"

The blonde beside him growled and yanked on Tobi's shirt.

"Sit down, moron! And don't introduce yourself like a friggin' idiot, un!"

"But Deidara-senpai~!"

"Shut up, hm!"

Tobi pouted and plopped back onto his chair as he crossed his arms. Deidara scowled at his idiocy and turned his gaze to the pink-haired sprite. His bright blue eyes looked over the commoner, trying to find whatever Konan and Temari had found so intriguing about her. He had heard of her from Konan, obviously, but he didn't expect a shy little thing who stumbled over her own greetings. He flipped dark yellow hair out of his face.

"I'm Yamanaka Deidara, hm-"

Y-Yamanaka?!

"-Nice to meet you."

A flash of fear sprinted through Sakura's face which she covered quickly with a small, warm smile. Deidara blinked.

The last person at the table was a tall, hulking figure with large muscles and navy hair styled up like a shark fin. While Tobi and Deidara struck up another arguement, he grinned and held out his hand.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. It's good to finally meet you, Haruno-san. Konan has said a lot about you."

His grip was firm but gentle as he took her small hand into his much larger one.

"Sakura i-is just fine, Hoshigaki-s-san."

"Then Kisame should be just fine for you."

She decided that she liked Kisame.

No. No, no, no, no. _Hell_ to the fucking_ no_.

"Oh Cieeeeeel-kuuuuun~~!"

Grell definitely was _not_ here.

"Mou, why are you ignoring me?!"

After thirty minutes watching an acrobatics act and two minutes of watching male models strut down the glass cat walk in designer underwear, Ciel had to leave the room. The fashion show was pure, utter torture that made him rethink his decision. Maybe he should have consented to wearing that dress. While drowning in his sorrows, he didn't notice his older brother's stupid-ass co-worker sneak up behind him. Grell, who was wearing knee-high combat boots, gray pants, a maroon v-neck, and a bright red overcoat, immediately jumped on him- similar to what Alois had done earlier.

"Grell, get off of me this instant!" Ciel hissed. The redhead only held on tighter as he went through on of his 'moments'. "And knowing you, shouldn't you be in there video taping those guys?"

"Oh, I've got my kouhai Ronald doing that for me~ I just couldn't stay in there when I was getting so hot!" he squealed. Ciel grit his teeth and tried to edge away from this madman.

"Ne, ne, is my darling Sebas-chan here?"

"Of course he's not!"

"Then I guess I have no one to stick to but you!"

Life. Sucked. Ass.

"E-Excuse me, but I-I need to go to the res-restroom."

Sakura slipped out of her seat and headed to the restroom on the first floor. Before she could enter, though, one of the waitresses approaced her.

"Butterflies are beautiful, aren't they?" the waitress asked. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Y-Yes, but every butterfly's dream is to be free."

The waitress handed Sakura a red butterfly earring and motioned to the kitchen before returning to her duties. The girl attached the butterfly to her right ear, went into the kitchen area, then opened the door into the basement. Polished redwood stairs spiraled down a narrow hallway decorated with old Chinese paintings. They depicted emperors, battles, and fallen soldiers. After about two minutes of walking down the dim passage, a metal door stood in her way. She gripped the handle and pushed it open.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Good afternoon, L-Lau-san."

Law gestured for her to enter the room and directed her to sit down in the plush chair in front of him. Ran-Mao waved silently from her spot on his lap, the usual blank expression on her face. Sakura smiled and waved back.

"To what do I owe this grand visit?" he questioned cheerfully. The teen sat down across from him and folded her hands on her lap.

"Levi-nii and Sebastian-nii want to kn-know how far you've gotten with your information, since you are the Sina in-investigator."

Lau waved his hand around.

"It's nearly finished, don't worry." he said, "I'll get it very soon. Tell your brother not to worry about it. I'll keep giving them thorough information as long as they let me have my opium business."

Opium. A drug increasing in popularity within Tokyo. Lau was a main supplier with his cover job as an investigator and face owner. You'd think that Sebastian would have a strong sense of justice a chief of the Fautian Police Force, but no. Drugs were the last thing on Sebastian's mind. He needed info about murders, kidnappings, shootings and suicide, and if that meant gaining countless pieces of information at the cost of keeping a drug lord at his position, so be it.

"Sebastian-nii still allows you to do y-your business, they're j-just asking for you to be a bit q-quicker with the info. Both my n-nii-sans really needs it f-for his case." she replied.

"Ah, such slave drivers! Tell Levi I'll give him everything he asked for by the end of the week. And tell Sebastian that I need a bit longer for his info. Oh, and here..."

Lau opened a drawer and pulled out a blue flashdrive. He slid it across the desk, staring at Sakura with hard, brown eyes.

"... the information _you_ asked for."

"You got your hands on it fast." she murmured.

"Of course I did. After all you've done for me, this is the least I could do.

She stood and offered him a smile and a small bow before leaving the office. Lau stared at the closed door while stroking Ran-Mao's hair.

"Do you think Sakura-chan has strayed downt he wrong path?" he asked. Ran-Mao blinked.

"... No."

"Sakura, what took you so long?"

"I'm s-sorry. I-I had to take a-a call."

She sat back down next to Konan and took a sip of her Huang Meigui tea and watched Deidara and Konan bickered back and forth with an input now and then from Tobi. Kisame sighed at their antics and turned towards to pink-haired girl.

"I hope the arguements don't bother you." he said, "They're at it all the time."

"I'm used to i-it. My b-brothers are at it all t-the time."

She couldn't remember how many times Ciel and Hidan went at it. They were constantly throwing around insults, and you'd learn how to block out that kind of stuff. But when Hidan and Levi fought... it was a whole different story. Their fights would eventually turn into a competition of 'who knows the most cuss words'.

Kisame chuckled and bit into his moon cake. Sakura focused on the fight to see who the victor would turn out to be. Deidara soon grimaced, crossed his arms, and looked the other way. His eyes connected with Sakura for a split second before he narrowed them and directed his gaze downwards.

Eh...?


	5. Nerve

"This r-really isn't ne-necessary!" Sakura insisted, "I-I-I can walk home m-myself!"

"Nonsense. If I can take you home now, why shouldn't I?" Konan chirped. The two were in the back of Konan's Mercedes as the car sped down the road. They left KonRon at about 2:00, bidding goodbye to an exuberant Tobi, a calm Kisame, and a Deidara who could care less. Speaking of Deidara...

"Ano... K-Konan-san?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Does... Does D-Deidara-san dislike m-me?"

Konan smiled at her and patted the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it, it's just that you remind him of... I'm sorry. It's not my story to tell." she replied. She didn't elaborated any further. Sakura puffed out her cheeks and stared at her hands, wondering about Deidara. She didn't do anything to him, did she? All thoughts of him flew out of her head when Konan started up another conversation.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up in front of her house. Konan watched curiously as a young boy met Sakura on the front porch. She recognized him as the one who walked home with her kouhai on the day she met the timid first year. He was her little brother after all. Konan peered at the boy, taking in all his features. Blue-gray hair, blue eyes- he looked nothing like his sister. Then, there was his right eye... Her car slowly pulled off the curb and drove away.

Monday.

School used to be fun for Sakura, who liked science and studying, but the day Ino strut into her classroom, she ruined Sakura's school lfe with the snap of her well manicured fingers. Like any usual day, Sakura sat in her first period class with a pencil in her hand and her eyes glued to her sketchbook. It was what she was working on before Ino had chopped off her hair.

Her sketch had been of a monster with human features, but stood taller than buildings with tanned skin, rippling muscles, dark brown hair, and strong arms held up like it was ready to fight.

"Wow, that's really good!"

Temari leaned over Sakura to inspect the girl's sketch.

"But what is it?"

The bell rang, which signaled the incoming flood of students. Sakura closed her book and tucked it into her bag.

"I c-call it a-a Titan." she smiled. Everyone settled into their seats as the teacher came into the room for the new lecture. The rosette completely understood the lesson and followed it problem by problem. But her notes on cell division were soon blocked by a folded piece of paper.

_Just because you have Temari doesn't mean you're protected. You'll get what's coming to you._

-Was written in cursive on the inside. She heard quiet giggles from the back of the room and sunk into her seat. She was not looking forward to lunch.

Sakura was slammed into the side of the building just a few steps away from the mess hall. Ino and Karin stood in front of her looking thoroughly displeased.

"Did you think it was okay for you to leave with Temari, commoner?" Ino sneered as she gripped the front of Sakura's shirt, "And your hair- who said that you could cut it to make it look better?"

"I-I... I..."

She was slammed against the wall a second time.

"_STOP STUTTERING_!"

Sakura shut her mouth and bowed her head. Karin clicked her tongue and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I guess you need to learn another lesson."

The class president stood in front of the classroom with a marker in hand.

"Alright! As most of you may know, the upcoming cultural festival will be held at Ouran! Students from Lobelia and Stohess will be coming to participate with their own booths as well as enjoy the pleansantries we will offer. And luckily, our class was assigned to recreate a cafe in the mess hall. We will be called 'Black Butler' cafe, and her are our 'butlers'."

The list went on as he announced nearly all the males, including Ciel and Alois. Elizabeth squealed in delight when she hearad that her two boytoys would be participating. Alois was absolutely ecstatic about the idea and began brainstorming costume ideas with Elizabeth. Ciel, as expected, was completely against the idea. And again, he was left with no other choice.

He crossed his arms and stared out the window with a steely expression. The novel in his hands lay forgotten as his mind drifted to Lobelia once more. Somehow, Ciel could feel that Ino was doing something to his sister, and being at Ouran, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. But because of the year she turned ten, he knew that she couldn't stand up for herself without... that... happening.

"Ciel-kun! Come here, all the guys are getting a fitting!"

Ciel heaved a deep sigh and stood.

"Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Sakura walked out of Lobelia to see Naruto leaning against an orange sportscar. The first year smiled at him and aproached his waiting figure.

"Good afternoon, Naruto. W-What brings yo-you here?" she questioned softly. He gave her a toothy grin and opened up the passenger door.

"I'm gonna introduce you to Gaara and Sasuke-teme, dattebayo! That is, if you're available right now." he said.

"O-Oh, that's fi-fine. I just n-need to ca-call my nii-san."

She sat in his car and sunk into the leather interior of the seat. Naruto jogged over to the driver's side and hopped in while starting the gas. Sakura took out her phone and dialed the familiar number of her eldest brother.

"YOU GODDAMN BASTARD!" Eren shouted. He launched himself over his desk and tackled Jean to the floor. Armin, being the peacemaker, tried (but failed) to separate the two. Sebastian sighed. He turned to Mikasa to ask her to help, but found that she already stalked over to the fight and had Jean in a chokehold.

"If you ever lay a finger on Eren again..." she hissed.

"He started it though! Why am_ I_ the bad guy?!"

The black-haired police chief brought a hand up to his forehead to calm his blistering nerves. Suddenly, a menacing aura filled the building, making everyone pause and stare at the source. He finally looked up, his eyes shining with killing intent.

"Everyone get to work... _or all that will be left of the people in this room will be puddles of blood and the powdered remains of your bones._"

Undertaker's hysterical laugh echoed in everyone's ears when the saw the rookies faces. Hidan, who was sitting in Sebastian's office, watched with a wide grin. He then picked up the mobile on the desk that sputtered out rock music.

"'Ello?"

_'Hidan-n-nii?'_

"Yep. Sebby's murdering his co-workers right now. What's up, Saku-chan?"

_'Ano... I'm g-going to hang out with my fr-friend Naruto. Th-That's okay, r-right?"_

"'Course it is. But what's with you lately? All of a sudden you're becoming socially able."

_'H-Hidan-nii!'_

"I'm serious! Both you and Ciel literally have no idea how to interact with other living things. Remember that one time at the petting zoo-"

_'Hidan-nii!'_

He chuckled as he took a peek out of the office. Grell was face down on the ground. Breathing? Hidan couldn't tell. Armin was at his desk, shivering and staring straight ahead of him. Eren and Jean were in similar states as Grell, but were groaning. Mikasa was tied to a chair, wearing a scowl. And last but not least, Annie had her feet propped up as she filed her nails.

'... nii-san?'

"I'm still here, I'm still here. Um, could you hold up for a minute?"

'S-Sure.'

Hidan stood up from the office chair and approached the rest of the police. He rolled Grell over with the toe of his show and spotted the grin on the red-head's face. Oh yeah. He was still breathing.

"Fucking moron..." Hidan muttered. He walked over to a seething Sebastian who was downing Redbull after Redbull (that I do not own). Hidan lifted the phone to his ear.

"Sorry about the wait. Anyways, have fun and don't stay out too late."

'I-I won't! I'll s-see you later, n-nii-san!'

The silver-haired man hung up and handed the device to his older brother. Sebastian pocketed it wordlessly and sighed.

"You're pretty uptight, Sebby. What's up?"

"The case we were assigned. Another woman was murdered and mutilated the same way as the one before. This serial killer... whoever he is, is good. Too good. And it's getting on my last bloody nerve."


End file.
